


For Whom May Dream

by Make_No_Apology



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Victorian London, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesia, Angels, Angst, Businessman Dean, Dean is worried, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, England (Country), Englisch Winchesters, Fallen Angels, London, M/M, Professor Sam, Sidekick!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_No_Apology/pseuds/Make_No_Apology
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester live in a Victorian London. Both have normal jobs but secretly they hunt the creatures of the London underground. On one case things don't go as planed and they are suddenly stucked with a man, who remembers nothing but his name and a strange message, which he sees in his dreams. Even though he is not the only one with strange dreams, both Winchesters try to help him, not knowing in what kind of trouble they are getting themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Case

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leather Apron](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121979) by [allthebeautifulthings9828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828). 



> This is my first FanFic so please be kind. Also English is not my first language so I apology for every grammar and spelling mistake. I hope you enjoy reading it and let me know what you think.

Dean was late. He didn't like being late, especially not when having a meeting with his brother. Sam always freaked out when he was late and started with telling him how to behave in this society and that he should grow up and act like an adult. Dean hated Sam speeches, but he knew he was right. If he just hadn't talked with that girl. But she was so lovely, he just couldn't resist. He couldn't change it now anyway.

Hurrying he made his way through the crowded London streets. The rain sucked itself in his coat and he began to shiver. The autumn was colder this year which was strange. It wasn't like autumn at all, but more like winter in October. Just a few degree less and they would have snow.

Dean rushed inside the pub, where he met Sam, happy for the warmth that greeted him. He looked around searching for his brother and eventually found him in a corner not far away from the door.

He looked a bit angry, like Dean had expected, but there was also something different about him. Worry maybe? But what had he to worry about? His life was good. 'Sam Winchester, the smartest professor of his time' Dean thought with a proud smile on his lips.

Even though Sam and Dean tried to hold the ball low and don't get too popular, Sam was pretty well known. The youngest professor in London, maybe even in the whole country. He was spoken of as a genius and sometimes you could read about him in the newspaper.

Sammy himself didn't like all the attention. He tried to play it down. Always very moderate, which made him even more popular under the ladies. Though he had a lot of devotees, he hadn't had a girlfriend in a long time.

Deepened in a lot of papers, Sam didn't seem to notice that his brother had entered the pub. Dean walked over to the table, where the younger Winchester was working on, what looked like, a new case.

"Hey Sammy, sorry for being late", he embraced his brother. "But you know, I'm a very busy man. So tell me, what is so important that I have to go outside during this bloody weather?"

Dean seated himself opposite Sam and for a moment he thought, the professor would ignore him for being unpunctual. Finally Sam looked up from the files with a worried look.

"Have you read the newspapers?” Sam asked with a horse throat.

"You know that I don't really read the newspaper Sam. I have my own way to get information.” Dean declared, but seeing the look on his brother’s face, he tried to deviate from his business. "Anyway, what is it about?"

"Well if you would inform yourself, the way you should", Sam started, "you would know, that last night a meteorite crashed in a fabric in Bromley."

Amused Dean stated: ”I see. A beautiful spectacle of Mother Nature, which happens not that often and now you're blue, because you couldn't see and explore it. Well Sammy, that's not as good of a reason to track me in this weather, as you think."

"Right, could you please let me finish speaking, before you're going to judge me. Because they might say it was a meteorite, but I don't think so. The thing is, everybody in a radius from minimum 2 miles heard a high pitched voice. It was so high, that some people even turned deaf. Wanting to check out what was going on, three men entered the fabric and all of them got hurt terribly. They all turned blind because and I quote: 'The light was too bright for a human being to contain.' Since then nobody was in the fabric. Of course nothing about the wounded people is in the newspaper, but I did my research. The noise ebbed after one hour or so. The place is feared now so that nobody dares to go in or even near the building, saying that it's haunted." and with that Sam ended his little speech, looking expectant at Dean.

"Damn it Sammy. When did you find all this out? Do you ever sleep?"

"If I sleep or not doesn't matter now. What matters is, that we find out what is going on there! Dean, people are getting hurt!” Sam's voice rose and a few people started to stare at them.

"So you are saying a strange noise and a bit light is a case for us? I dunno Sammy, maybe it just was a Meteorite after all.” Dean answered in a low voice. "I don't see why this concerns us."

"It concerns us because people are getting hurt, like I said! Also, since when is a noise so high that people turn deaf and a light so bright they turn blind normal? Dean, you cannot tell me that this is just another accident in a fabric, or that it really was a meteorite. I mean c'mon! We could at least check it out!"

The younger Winchester argued so openly, that Dean asked himself why nobody had asked them, if everything was okay, yet.

"Okay Sam", Dean said calmly. He was worried about his little brother. It wasn't usual that Sam wanted to work on a case that desperately. Normally he was glad if he could live his normal life and didn't had to care about his hunter life.

He looked at his younger brother more closely. Dean saw dark circles around his eyes and he hadn't shaved properly. Maybe there really was worry on Sam’s face after all, like Dean had thought when he came in.

"Calm down. You're right. I guess we can check it out. We will head there right after breakfast tomorrow morning okay? I think you should stay at mine for the rest of the night. I get the feeling that you hadn't had much sleep in the last week and my apartment is nearer. Does that sound good to you?"

"Dean don't act like I'm a child. I'm 23!” Sam said grumpily.

But despite his protest, he got up and started gathering his files. He did fell exhausted and really hadn't slept that much the last few weeks. Well he had tried, but when he slept the dreams crept back in his head and he could not bear them any longer. So he was in secret thankful for the offer his older brother had made.

Together they walked to Dean’s apartment in silent. Both dealing with their own minds. Finally arrived Sam went straight to his room. Each of them had a room at the others. It was easier that way if they worked on a case. And even though both of them were grown up men and had their own life, they were still very close, like back when they were children. Family was important and, besides the brothers, there was no one else who would have looked after them.

After undressing, Sam fell in his bed worn out from a whole day of research. He ached for sleep and after a short time his mind drifted off in the blackness of a dreamless sleep. He didn't wake up before the next morning.


	2. A Strange Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend looked over this chapter so there should be no mistakes. Thank you very much for reading (:

“Sammy” Dean knocked on Sam‘s door again, even louder this time. “Wake up. It’s already 9 am.” It wasn’t normal for Sam to sleep longer than Dean. Usually he would be the first to be awake. Remembering the exhaustion of his younger brother, Dean decided to let him sleep till he woke up on his own.

Grabbing his coat, Dean went out on the already crowded street. Because of his status as an important business man, he had an apartment in Westminster. He went down the street to the bakery where the sweet baker’s daughter worked. Dean would put a smile on her pretty face and she would give Dean some free bread. He knew it wasn’t exactly the way of a gentleman but he didn’t care.

Entering the bakery he looked around searching for the girl. The bakery was small. The amazing smell of fresh bread crawled inside Dean’s nose activating the hunger within his stomach, even though he had already eaten something. Hopefully Sam would appreciate the wonderful bread. Dean looked around, searching for the girl but, to his misfortune, she was nowhere to be found. So he had to pay the whole price.

Back on the street Dean, was lost in thoughts about the bakers’ daughter, his brother, the so-called case and a lot more. He was worried about Sam and wasn’t paying any attention to the way or the people around him. He knew Westminster like nothing else and would have found the way back to his home blind. Suddenly, he bumped into something. It was a small person. A woman. At first he could just stare, but he remembered his manners and status and said: “Excuse me. Are you okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you.”

The woman was not as small as Dean first thought but she was for sure one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen. She had brown eyes with a bit green at the corners and beautiful, dark brown hair which was held back elegantly by a bun. Though a few curls of hair escaped, framing her face gorgeously.

Even though her beauty was stunning, there was something odd about her which made Dean go into hunter mod. The Woman scared him and hadn’t had a clue why. Not showing anything of his thoughts, his attention went back to the now speaking Lady.

“I’m fine thank you Mister…?”

“Winchester. Dean Winchester. Pleased to meet you.”

“My dear Lord - Is it really you Mister Winchester? I really admire the work of your brother. Oh, a stunning man if you ask me. But you, yourself are quite astonishing as well. Running such a big company at a very young age! ”

Dean started to smile. Of course she would know Sam. Every young Lady in London fancied him, after all. Though when she mentioned his company, Dean wondered how she knew about it. There weren’t a lot women like her who had an interest of that sort.

“Oh! Please forgive me my rudeness, Mister Winchester. My name is Ruby Middleton. I’m sure you know my father. He is a politician.”

Being awful at remembering names, Dean tried to hide the fact that he was clueless at who she was. Of course he could not say so as it could have terrible consequence. He just simpered and said:” Of course I know your dear father. How is Mister Middleton?”

“He is very well. thank you.” Miss Middleton said with a sweet smile which made her look even more beautiful, but oddly scary at the same time.

Not wanting to be rude, Dean looked at his clock and said:” I really have no intension in offending you, but I’m afraid I must be on my way now, Miss Middleton. For my brother is probably starving to death right now, waiting for the bread I went to buy.”

The lady giggled at the joke. “I’m not offended at all Mister Winchester. You are a well-known and busy man and I understand that you have more important things to do, than standing here with me on a street. Also it’s very sweet of you buying bread for your brother. And please just call me Ruby. Maybe we stumble upon each other again someday, Mister Winchester.”

“Well than Miss Ruby I really look forward to that. It was wonderful meeting you and when I next meet your father, I will tell him what a beautiful and well educated daughter he has. Until then I must say goodbye.”

“Goodbye Mister Winchester. I hope we will meet sooner than you expect.” And with that she turned around and walked away.

Still a bit puzzled by her Dean started walking again. He would have to ask Sam about this Mister Middleton, so there would be no awkward moments, if they should ever meet someday.  
Man, Dean thought, social manners are hard!

* * *

  
_Dean was on the ground. Lying on the cold floor without a single motion. Sam hurried over to him, letting his knife fall down. “Dean. DEAN! No. Please. Dean, say something.” The older brother looked up. Blood was everywhere. “S-Sammy…” Dean closed his eyes._

_“You’ll be alright Dean. I’ll get you to a doctor! Help! I need help! Everything will be fine!” But it was too late and Sam knew that. His brother was gone._

With a jolt Sam awoke. He jerked the sheets that were covered in his sweat, away. ‘Relax Sam. It was just a dream. Everything is alright’ he told himself over and over again. Just a dream. Like the dozen other dreams he had had the past few weeks. ‘It won’t happen. The meteorite… it was just a coincidence. That doesn’t mean this thing was going happen too.’ Sam thought, trying to reassure and calm himself.

Sam looked at his fob watch; it was already 9:30 am. Which was odd since he usually didn’t sleep longer than 6 hours. And at this state, he could be lucky when he got 3 hours without those nightmares.

He couldn’t get the dream out of his head, so he stood up to check if Dean was okay. He took at a normal cotton shirt, a waistcoat and trousers from the cupboard and dressed himself quickly. He went into the living room, afterwards.

“Dean?” he entered the living room buttoning his waistcoat. “Do you have anything for breakfast? I know it’s late and I’m sorry I slept so long it’s just…” Sam hesitated. Normally Dean would have made fun of him for sleeping so long. Or he would have waked him up and called him a sleeping beauty or something like that. But no response at all was odd. Sam looked up from his buttons and found the room empty.

“Dean? Are you still sleeping?” Hasting he went to Dean’s bedroom and opened the door. But the room was empty too. ‘Maybe it wasn’t a dream after all. Maybe Dean was really…. No… That couldn’t be.’ Sam started to panic as he thought of the possibility. “Dean, c’mon this isn’t funny anymore. Where are you?” Again, no reply whatsoever.

Sam was about to get his coat and search for Dean outside, when he heard someone at the door. Automatically he went into hunter mode and grabbed the next best thing to him, which he could use as a weapon. He stood next to the doorframe and waited. A figure entered the room and Sam was about to hit it when the figure turned around.

“What is the candlestick for, Sammy? Are you planning to knock me down with that?” Dean laughed. Sam started to relax. He even realized that he was holding a candlestick in his hand. He let it sing down.

“I’m sorry it’s just, you were gone and I-I was…” Sam stopped. He couldn’t tell Dean, that he was worried about him. If he did, he would have to tell him about the dreams too and he wasn’t ready for that. Not just yet. He stared down at the floor and felt uncomfortably for not being able to tell his older brother the truth.

“I was out to get you some fresh bread. I know you eat a lot for breakfast and since you were still sleeping when I left, I thought it would be better if I let you sleep.” Dean showed Sam the bread he brought with him. “Since when are you so whiny about being alone. I thought you liked that. The way you tried to get away from Dad when he was still around…”

“That’s something completely different, Dean and you know it. You’re my brother and I-” “Stop right there. You know the rules Sammy, no chick flick moments” Dean interrupted him joking, but Sam could see under his mask. He was hiding something. Maybe he was more worried and affected than he was willing to show. But then again this was Dean - he always tried to swallow his feelings.

Sam took the bread from his older brother. “That smells wonderful. Do you have it from the little bakery down the street? The one with the nice looking daughter?” Sam japed. The look on Dean’s face said everything. “You do know that it would be a scandal if you continue-”

“I know, I know” Dean interrupted. “Don’t panic Mister Prude. I didn’t plan anything in that direction.”

“I’m not prude!” Sam argued but laughed anyway. He went into the kitchen and started to make himself breakfast.

“Yes you are. When was your last time? Sammy there are so many woman out there who fancy you. You just have to take one.”

“You don’t just take a woman. A woman is not an object, she is another human being and should have the same rights men have.” By now he was eating. “Don’t you want anything to eat?’

“I have already eaten since you were asleep brother dear” Dean answered with a cocky smirk. He seated himself opposite Sam. “Anyway you still wanna check out that meteorite?” Dean asked while playing with his fingers. Even though he did ate something before he left, he reached for a bit bread and cheese.

Sam was caught off guard. Just for a single moment he had felt like everything was back to normal, before he had those dreams. “Yeah we still have to go.” He remembered the dream with the meteorite. When he thought he could forget it, the pictures forced themselves in front of Sam’s eyes. And every time he saw them, it felt like it was the first time all over again. He had to find out why he had those dreams. Was it really a coincidence?


End file.
